Storage containers commonly used for shipping large quantities of goods are useful in a wide variety of applications given their size, portability, and durable construction. Such storage containers have a door end enclosed by a pair of hinged doors. Although the hinged doors reliably retain goods inside of the storage container, the doors do not form a reliably air-tight seal when closed.
Further, the hinged doors are cumbersome to open and close and, consequently, an interior of the storage container is exposed to an environment external of the storage container for a long duration each time a user accesses the interior of the storage container. The standard hinged doors of a storage container thus limit the usefulness of the storage container in applications in which an interior environment must be maintained, such as in the transport of goods requiring temperature or humidity control or the use of the storage container as an indoor space for workers in harsh environments.